Innocent Moments
by Pitty English Skills
Summary: A Meru/Albert friendship. Takes place on the Queen Fury. NOT A ROMANCE. short Story. Kinda sappy


Silently, Albert edged into the cabin where Meru was obviously lounging in. He could hear her shuffling around and appearantly throwing things, and could hear her muttering things to herself.  
"Boooooooooring!"  
  
He couldnt help but smile to himself. The poor girl could never find anything to keep her entertained for very long.  
He almost felt sorry for her, he knew she was probably desperate, considering she was trapped on such a ship in the middle of the ocean.  
Though he himself had found it calming, she was obviously not enjoying it.  
  
As he entered the room, he was almost hit int he head with a book.  
"Wow, big accomplishment!" Her annoyed voice muttered as she sat ont he top bunk. "Hey Al!"  
  
He looked down at the book at his feet.  
"It seems you missed your target"he said and looked around the trashed room.  
  
"Heh, well i wasnt aiming for you so hah!" She sounded happily as she bounced up and down on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly looking up at her. Though she didnt seem to hear him.  
"It seems your having fun"  
  
"I'm going to ignore that" She smirked.  
  
"Thats an awful welcome" he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her.   
  
"Your borring!"  
  
Albert smirked right back at her "How so?"  
  
"Your a bit squarish. You ned to be cool like Dart...." she gave him a funny look "Are you mad now?"  
  
"No. But now I have a question"  
  
Meru bounced off the bed and landed infront of him.  
"Wow! the exiting question time!" She sounded very sarcastic.  
  
"Meru, when you joined us, you said "There is somethigns I can help with" is that true?"  
  
  
Meru put he rhands behind her head and grinned at him.  
"Um... let me see. I dunno why, but i really feel that way, its true"  
She looked away for a moment "But i dont know what it is"  
  
Albert stared at her for a moment. The childish look in her eyes was replaced with a mature hint of fire in her blue eyes.  
Somthing he had never seen in her before, he almost fell over in surprise.  
There was more to her then appeared. He immaturity had another side, a passion for life.  
"You are not kidding, it seems" he said slowly. Looking at her.  
  
He turned away from her feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
"Our journey is a dangerous one We wil not take a lackadaisicle attitude towards it. Therefor i wanted to make sure one more time.I dont want to see anyone else dying. Now if youll excuse me"  
  
He turned to walk away. The memory of Lavitz suddenly returning. He didnt want to bother Meru with that loss he felt.  
But as he was leaving he was stopped by Merus taunting voice.  
  
"Your just gunna walk away like that!? Borring!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked, not turning.  
  
"Your so boring!" she taunted him.  
He then felt somthign smack him in the back of the head.  
He spun around quickly, grabbing the pillow from Merus hands.  
"I wouldnt do that if i were you: he threatend in a playful tone, for he didnt want to scare the girl.  
  
"Oh yeah!?" she yanked the pillow away from him and thwaped him with it.  
  
Though he was a bit annoyed by her playfulness, it was hard to be mad at her wide grinning face, and girlish giggling.  
And he found himself smiling to.  
  
He quickly grabbed another pillow and thwaped her right back.  
  
"Hey thats not fair!" She screamed in delight, running away from him.  
  
"I think it is" he said, tossing the pillow aside.   
He began to walk away again when she jumped on his back, and covered his eyes wit her hands.  
  
"Meru! Get off!" he shouted, grabbing her hands, trying not to fall over.  
  
"Your to serious again! Youre not fun!" she whined, jumping off him.  
"I'm bored!"  
  
  
Albert was now becoming a bit offended. He reached out for the pillow and started smacking her with it. Though he knew he wasnt hurting her as she began laughing and screaming, and despratly tried to hit him back.  
  
Before he realized exactly what he was doing. He foudn himself pillow fighting with Meru. And as immature as it was, he was actually enjoying himself  
  
"So the King does have a personality!" Meru laughed and pointed as she dodged his pillow and smacked him in the face with her own.  
  
He smacked her over the head with his pillow as her smirked at her. She obviously didnt know him very well.  
Before all this happened, he had his fun times back in Bale. But he realized, he had almost forgotten about fun. He had been so caught up in his destiny around him, he hadnt even thought about it.   
  
And here he was, in a pillow fight like three year olds would. And he silently thanked the great creator Soa that Dart or the others where not there to see this. The immaturity of a King.  
  
He threw his pillow at Meru, who only ducked behind the bed.  
Her head popped up and she stuck her toung out at him. "Missed me!"  
She burst out giggling as he stared at her dumb founded.  
  
What was he doing? What would the people of Serdio think? Their king pillow fighting with a young girl. Unheard of!  
  
Her adruptedly turned and left.  
"I dont have time for immature games"  
  
Meru stared after him in shock. The King was always serious, but he never acted like that.  
  
"Guess I was alittle to playful" she said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Albert sat in his cabin, his arms crossed against his chest, staring off into oblivion. Though he tried not to, his thoughts kept returning to Meru.  
He didnt know how he could come to act like he did. It was strange but he actually enjoyed being alittle immature for once.  
"everyone has innocent moments. A moment when nothing else around them matters, except your friends. Its those moments you should remember" his mother had once said.  
  
Innocent Moments...  
He had seens omthing in Meru from the start, but he hadnt known what it was untill now. She was a valubal to the group.  
It was her childish that was ment to keep the rest of us sane....  
  
  
My Innocent Moment....my friend. 


End file.
